Facing Off to Fessing Up
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: In the course of a standoff a friendship is questioned, and revealed to be much more. Very AU.


Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate.

Author's Note: This takes place in the same universe as _Engagements at a Young Age_. This story also contains light anti-Arwen-ness.

Dedicated: Belated birthday present for **Indes**** Elfwine**.

* * *

Facing Off to 'Fessing Up 

She avoids him for five days. She goes nowhere near their "hideout" amidst the tall grass and golden leaf trees. She hides in the shadows at the ball or festival or whatever special occasion goes on each evening that demands her presence. She sits as far away from him as possible at meals and always leaves before him. The times she catches a glimpse of him and he of her, she runs off, ignoring his calling after her. Sometimes she secretly watches her brother and cousin play with him and the other young elves. She locks herself in her room and pleads to be excused when invited to go out riding; when it is he who knocks on her door, she says not a word. When she receives a message from him, she tears it up without reading it.

Frustrated with her, Eomer points out how childishly she is acting. She is sixteen years old, not five. She doesn't care. Theodred tries to reason with her. Her behavior could result in a conflict between Rohan and Rivendell which, if not properly remedied, possibly could turn ugly. She does not share his worry. If it were the daughter of her host she was snubbing, then she would agree with her cousin. Whatever he did to upset her, her uncle is sure he is sorry. Sorry or not, it still hurts that he didn't tell her.

Five days she avoids him.

The following night he climbs up to her balcony.

"Eowyn?"

Her name, the faintest of whispers, reaches out to the girl seated on the end of her bed with a book in her hands. She glances out the corner of her right eye towards the light blue silk curtains shifting in the faint breeze. Beyond them the balcony is bathed in moonlight. A cloaked figure stands against the railing but does not come nearer. She returns her attention to her reading.

A sigh drifts from the balcony.

Deep down she is slightly impressed. He has not tried this before. She attempted climbing up to the balcony early in her visit but found it to be too difficult. He knows how to do it, though; he must have practiced. Or perhaps he has often climbed up to the balcony of that other—

Quickly Eowyn snaps the book closed. The knot returns to her stomach, and her cheeks grow warm. She rises to her feet and walks to the table across the room.

"Eowyn," he calls again.

A frown graces her brow. She will not answer. She just wishes he would go away.

"I'm not leaving."

She sets the book down with a little more force than necessary.

"I'm staying…all night, all day tomorrow if need be. Until you talk to me." Though still soft, his voice is full of determination.

Silently she groans. He is being sincere; he will stay. Just like that one time years ago when, after being hurt by Eomer's teasing, she had run into the woods and climbed a tree; he had come after her, refusing to go back without her. He had then sat at the bottom of the tree for over two hours and had been drenched by a rain storm before he finally convinced her to come down. He had caught a terrible cold for his trouble.

"Please, Eowyn."

She twists the small silver ring on her right hand. The green emerald in the center flashes in the light of the candles. Something in her cracks, and she gives in.

"Fine," she sighs heavily walking to the blue curtains. She pushes them apart and steps out onto the balcony. The curtains fall back into place, brushing against her hair. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Eowyn presses her lips into a firm line and tilts her head, peering at the figure by the rail.

The hood is pushed back, and she can easily read the concern and hurt in Aragorn's eyes. She wills herself to hold his gaze.

"What?" she demands.

"Don't stay angry with me, please." He bites his bottom lip worriedly.

"I…you…" Eowyn lowers her head to hide the tears gathering in her eyes.

Aragorn stares at her bowed head. Hidden fear rises to the surface. "We are still friends…best friends, right?"

She laughs humorlessly. "Best friends," she repeats to the ground. "If I'm your best friend, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He leans towards her.

"That you like her!"

"_Who?!_" Aragorn cries.

"Arwen, that's who!" Eowyn snaps. She glares at him. "I saw you kiss her in the garden during the ball!" Watching Aragorn's face turn a deep shade of red, she sniffs and wipes her hand over her wet cheeks. "We've never kept secrets from each other, and this is—"

"_She_ kissed _me_," Aragorn interrupts her, his voice intense.

"It does not matter who kissed whom when both enjoyed it!"

"I did not want her to kiss me!" he exclaims loudly.

A brief staring contest ensures between the two. Eowyn blinks first.

"Well, perhaps you should!"

He frowns darkly. "Are you now telling whom I should like?"

"Don't pretend you haven't heard all the gossip and rumors about who will be a suitable wife and queen for the not-yet-nineteen-year-old future King of Gondor," she says hotly, her hands waving about. "Lady Arwen has been at the top of most lists. The fairest elf to walk Middle-earth today. You could not ask for someone of higher nobility or of a greater lineage. The perfect queen candidate for any king."

"Who, I might add," Aragorn jumps in, "would stay at home instead of coming along on exploring expeditions. Who can pass hours on end sewing anything and everything. You know I can barely find anything interesting to talk about with her. And she does not climb trees!" He takes a deep breath. "In case you did not understand me earlier: I do not like Arwen!"

Eowyn rolls her eyes disbelievingly.

"I like _you_."

The girl's eyes slowly widen. All previous feelings of anger, hurt, and frustration vanish. The knot in her stomach is replaced with butterflies.

Blushing and looking slightly embarrassed, Aragorn watches her closely and straightens to his full height. "I like you," he says again.

Finally finding her voice, she asks softly, "Truly?"

"Aye. Ever since the day I met you. You have always been my Eowyn," his tone is gentle.

Her eyes light up, clear of the clouds that have lingered there the past couple of days. She smiles slowly. "I like you, too."

Aragorn smiles in return, his gaze tender. "Tomorrow after breakfast would you like to pick apples from the apple tree?" he suggests hopefully.

She nods eagerly. "I would enjoy that." After a pause, "You should go. It won't go over well if someone spots you here."

He nods in agreement and reluctantly swings over the railing and begins to climb down. Eowyn comes to the rail and watches his descent. When Aragorn reaches the ground, he waves at her before disappearing into the shadows. Peering into the night for a moment, she returns inside with a sweet smile.

* * *

The next morning surprised glances are exchanged as Aragorn and Eowyn, all smiles, enter the hall for breakfast together. Eyebrows shoot up when they sit next to each other. What a difference compared to how they behaved just yesterday! But it is when he kisses her hand when he thinks no one is looking that the tongues start wagging, Lady Arwen faints, and her name is scratched from the top of everyone's list.

THE END


End file.
